


An Avengers Halloween

by BlackHawk13



Series: The Avenger Holidays [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I thought it would be fun to do the Avengers on Halloween and this is what happened </p><p>I don't own any of the Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Avengers Halloween

It had been two months since the assassins had moved into Avengers Tower. Natasha had to admit, she was still getting used to living with others. Of course she had lived with others on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s helicarrier, but no one ever walked into her chambers or tried to eat with her or even dare to steal food from her plate. Being so close to other people made her want to pack up her bags and leave. 

Just then Clint walked out of their shower. Her green eyes watched water drops roll down the scars and muscles of his lean archer’s body. Some of the water mixed with light brown hair of his happy trail. 

Being able to see Clint like this without having to sneak into his room was one of the reasons she stayed. Natasha knew she was staring but she didn’t care. He had an impeccable body.

“See anything you like?” Clint’s rough voice carried over to her.

“Mmhmm.” She bit her bottom lip. Natasha stalked over to him like a cat hunting her prey. Without saying anything she leaned into him and started licking the water off his skin. 

Clint moaned and buried his hands in her hair. 

She licked along his hairless chest down his abdomen. Her tongue dipped into his bellybutton, where she knew he was ticklish. He jerked a little and she smiled. 

Clint gently brought her head up before she could go down any farther. Natasha had never taken him in her mouth. He knew she had to do it to targets in her past life, and he knew she hated it. 

“Clint…”

He shook his head and guided her to her feet. 

She shook her head and kissed him. 

He kissed her back, his hands caressing her hips. 

Natasha teased his bottom lip between her teeth before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He moaned and sucked on it, his hands sliding up under her shirt.

“Looks like it’s getting steamy in here.”

Clint looked over her shoulder to see Tony standing there smirking. “What do you want?”  
“Just getting you two for lunch.” 

“You can go now.” Natasha arched an eyebrow at him protecting Clint’s naked body with her own.

“Oh please, don’t mind me. Continue.”

“Stark, leave.”

He pouted. “Fine, but if you’re not down in ten minutes I’m coming back up.” He turned and left.

Clint sighed and kissed her softly. “We have five minutes.”

“If we’re lucky.” She nipped his lips. She sighed heavily. “Put some pants on. I’ll play with that later.” 

Clint grinned. “Promise?”

“Always.” She nipped his lip again before wiggling out of his arms. Much to her dismay Clint did put pants and a shirt on. 

The assassins made it down to the communal quarters before Tony had the chance to come back up. He was clearly upset about it. 

“Afternoon.” Clint sat down.

Natasha slid into his lap. 

Bruce waved. 

“Afternoon!” Steve gave a cheery wave. 

“So Pep, we’re doing this.” 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Tony took a sip of whatever green stuff he was drinking. 

“Because the last time you had a party Thor broke the house.” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“So we’ll have it here.”

“And not have a home? I don’t think so.” She shook her head. “Besides I don’t think I’m alone when I say I don’t want strangers roaming around my living space.”  
Natasha looked over at them. “Stark I’ll disembowel your robots if you let strangers up here.”

Tony raised his hands at the two redheads. “Just us. Promise, just us.”

Pepper looked at him like she didn’t believe a word he was saying.

“Just us for what?” Bruce asked.

“Halloween. I want to have a party.” 

Bruce looked nervous. “I’m with Pepper. The big guy doesn’t like lots of noise and commotion.”

“Oh come on. Just a family get together. Watch some movies. Eat lots of candy. Dress up. Bob for apples. Carve pumpkins.” 

Bruce just cleaned his glasses. 

“I think it sounds like a great idea.” Steve chimed in. “I always liked carving pumpkins.” 

“I guess. If it’s just us.” Bruce put his glasses back on. 

“I do not know what this Halloween is put I do love parties.” Thor smiled. 

Jane patted his leg. “I’ll explain everything to you later.”

Pepper threw up her hands. “Fine, fine. But not guests! Avenger family only!” 

Tony looked at the assassins. 

“What?” Clint looked back at him.

“Are you in?”

“I’m in a chair.” Clint mused.

Tony rolled his eyes. “For the Halloween party.”

“I don’t think so Stark. We have plans.” 

“What?” He gave them his best puppy dog face.

Clint shrugged. “Maybe.” 

Tony huffed and grabbed some plates. 

The assassins smiled at each other. 

The Avengers sat around the table and ate their breakfast. 

~*~

The next day Natasha raised an eyebrow when she walked into their kitchen. Everything was decked out in true Halloween fashion. Every decoration you could think of was hung up, placed, or taking up space. “What the hell…”

“It’s Halloween.” Tony mused, walking out in a long brown overcoat, brown deerstalker cap, black pants, and a pipe hanging out of his lips.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m aware of the day.”

“Then why do you look so surprised?”

“I didn’t take you for the festive type.”

“I love celebrating.” Tony grinned at her. 

“I can see that.” 

Clint walked in and grinned. “Sweet decorations.”

“Thank you!” Tony bowed. “So where are your costumes?”

“Like I said, we have plans.” Natasha mused.

Tony pouted at them as they left. 

Clint looked at her in the car. “We can stay you know.” 

Natasha shrugged. “I’m not used to celebrating holidays with anyone but you.”

Clint grinned and kissed her cheek. “I’m not the only one who cares about you anymore.”

She nodded a little. “That may be true.”

“And I have a feeling you care about more people than just me.” 

She huffed a little. “And who says I care about you?”

Clint gave her his lopsided grin. “You do. Every night.”

She rolled her eyes. “Just drive.”

He nodded and drove off. 

~*~

“Will you help me into this thing?”

Clint walked over, decked out in faded brown leather and a homemade bow slung over his shoulder. “I’d rather help you out of it.”

Natasha looked at him over her bare shoulder. “I’d have to be in it for you to get me out of it.” 

He licked his lips and tied her into the corset, kissing along her shoulders and neck. 

She closed her eyes, loving the feel of him against her. 

Clint helped her into the period dress. “There you are Maid Marion, all dressed.” 

“Why thank you Robin Hood.” 

Clint grinned at her and kissed her hand. “Anything for you.” 

Natasha caressed his cheek. “I’ll remember that for later.”

Clint pulled her close and walked with her out to the orphanage. The two of them took the children out trick-or-treating. 

Natasha took her shoes off as soon as she was sitting in the car. 

Clint put his bow and quiver in the backseat. “We could make it back in time if you wanted.”

She looked at him. “For what?”

“Tony’s party.” 

Natasha nodded. “It could be fun.”

Clint smiled and drove them home. 

~*~

When they walked into Avengers Tower Clint burst out laughing. 

Jane, dressed as Snow White, was teaching Thor, dressed as the Huntsmen, how to carve a pumpkin. 

Steve, dressed as Uncle Sam, was bobbing for apples. 

Bruce, dressed as a mad scientist, was watching Hocus Pocus on the big screen. 

Tony, dressed as Sherlock Holmes, was trying to get Pepper, dressed as a female Watson, to drink some sort of punch he made. 

Natasha shook her head and followed her archer into their new home. 

The Avengers played all sorts of party games, bobbed for apples, and carved all sorts of pumpkins. Thor really enjoyed carving faces into the pumpkins. 

Pepper and Jane cleaned, salted and roasted the pumpkin seeds for everyone to eat. 

They all settled down on the couched to eat the seeds, tons of candy, and watch Halloween classics. 

The Avengers ended up passing out on the couch together, just like a family.


End file.
